Something I need
by Dean Ambrose Girl
Summary: Luce is just an average girl who seemed to be sucked into something she's not sure what to do about. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Okay so I've never written a Twilight Fanfic before, but meh. I thought I'd give it a go, seeing as I do love it in a way of my own. I just want to try and write my own Version so my character Luce isn't portrayed like Bella at all, because as much as I love Kristen Stewart, I'm not keen on Bella at all. I'm not going to say any more on the matter. I hope you enjoy. _

**Character: **_Luce, is portrayed by Addison Timlin(I love the name Luce, okay? Don't judge me.) She isn't Bella's sister or anything, although she is going to have been friends with her when they were children, but Bella won't particularly be in it until (IF and that's a big IF) I get to New Moon, which I have decided if I do, I'll be changing it, seeing as because it's my own kind of story, I can. I DO LOVE STEPHANIE'S BOOKS SO DON'T THINK I'M BASHING THEM IN ANYWAY BECAUSE I DO LOVE THEM. _

_Her father, Tobey, I imagine to be like Norman Reedus. Because I love the guy. End of. _

* * *

_**Forks it is. **_

Driving seemed to take longer than I'd ever given it credit for, I suppose the drive from Wisconsin to Washington was a long one. Especially with just me and my father in the car. My music was blaring, and a few times we'd had to stop and sleep at hotels, not that it bothered me at all. I liked road trips. But as soon as I saw the sign I almost died. Finally. I pulled off my headphones when I saw that my dad was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked him.

"I haven't been here since your mother and I left when you were six" He said "I still kept in contact with Charlie and Billy..but Luce this is the best feeling in the world. I'm home"

I smiled and looked out the window.

"I know that...I know your mother...meant a lot to you-"

"Dad" I said shaking my head.

"We need to talk about her sooner or later, kid"

"Yeah, later would probably be best" I said and he sighed.

"Alright, Luce"

I didn't want to talk about her, the fact that she died six months ago, made me want talk about it. I didn't want to talk about the fact that she was gone and I wasn't. When she had died, I'd wanted to curl up into a ball and die myself, because let's face it, being seventeen years old and having your mother die probably wasn't the best of experiences, considering how close the three of us were. The only person who I had to talk to back in Wisconsin was Millie. I know she was going to come visit next month after everything was all sorted and we'd settled but she'd been my best friend since I was ten, technically my only friend. I mean sure, I'd had some girl called Bella when I was like four but..I was four.

It took only another twenty minutes to get outside the house, we went in and I chose my room, after dumping all the stuff on the bed. Thankfully the walls were a dark red colour, I grinned. Maybe Charlie had painted it for my dad. Probably seeing as my dad was really the only person who'd known my favourite colour was dark red.

"Luce?" My dad shouted from downstairs, I went down the stairs and he practically shoved me out the door, and there was Charlie, Billy and Billy's son Jacob standing. "You remember the guys right?" He asked and I drew a face.

"Yeah" I nodded "Hi"

"Oh and...the trucks yours" My dad said as he made his way down the porch.

I looked to him in surprise "Are you serious?" I asked, and He nodded. "Mhm" I waved him off as I looked the truck "That is awesome"

"Told you, she'd love it" Billy said.

"Shut up" My dad said and I grinned.

"We're down with the kids, as Billy says" Charlie smirked and my dad punched his arm like a child.

As they three got to talk I moved beside Jacob "So..you like, you put up with this everyday?"

He laughed "Guess so...but your dad's here, so it's worse now"

I laughed myself "True" I nodded.

"You need any help with this?" Jacob asked.

"Nah, my old boyfriend new a lot about cars" I said and Jacob flushed slightly.

"Your what?" My dad asked loudly and I looked over at him.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head as I got into the truck. "Love it...this has to the present to top all presents...like ever"

Jacob laughed "I fixed it up myself" Jacob said and I looked at him.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm great with cars, so if there's any problems with it...even if you know, you can give me a call"

I grinned "Thanks, Jacob. You won't be wanting a ride to school..in the morning by any chance?"

He shook his head "I go to school on the reservation"

I huffed "Aw..would've been nice to let someone see how good they are with cars" I said and he laughed.

* * *

I didn't sleep well, and the air was warm in the new house and my god when I woke up in the morning, I felt the dread set in my stomach. I had to start this school...on my own, and it wasn't even start of term. Seeing as my dad seemed to enjoy spending time with Charlie and was a police officer himself back in Wisconsin, Charlie was going to get him introduced to the team, apparently since he's the Sheriff he'd be able to hire him, plus he's known my dad since they were kids so that worked on his favour.

He wished me good luck and he was gone, I made my way to the school in the truck and parked it.

"Nice ride" One kid said, and his friends around him laughed as I got out and I gave him a sideways sarcastic smile.

"Nice face"

He stared at me in surprise and I gave him a shit eating grin. Ass hole. I slammed the truck door and walked away, the map in my hands as I walked. I had to figure out where the classrooms and such were. I managed to get around most of the place myself and got to the rather small classroom. Hm. I went in and handed the teacher the note, and he told me to sit down. Thankfully it was an empty seat. The teacher rattled on and on about something I wasn't interested in.

I kept my eyes forward until someone whispered "You're Lucinda Cooper, aren't you?"

My head turned and I looked to him, "Luce" I nodded, everyone in the class probably heard me.

"Where's your next class?" He asked me.

"Government" I nodded giving a small smile.

"I'm headed towards building four, I can show you the way" He said and I shrugged "I'm Eric"

"Thank you" I nodded.

As we grabbed our coats from the railing, the two of us walked out after class finished. "So this is different from Wisconsin, huh?" he asked.

I shrugged "The heat maybe...not so much"

"It doesn't rain there does it?"

"Not all of the time" I shook my head.

"So it's-"

"Sunny most days" I said.

"Oh" He said as we kept walking "You don't look very tan"

"I do, I've just not been in the sun much in the last few weeks" I said "Or I would be"

"Oh" He said again and I gave a small smile. Oh god this was so awkward. "Well, Good lick, maybe we'll have some other classes together"

"Yeah" I said with a nod.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed in a complete and utter blur and eventually, it was lunch. I was glad though, half the day was gone and my god. It just needed to be over. It was now lunch and I was sitting with a bunch of people that I was sure only like three of them actually liked me. I wasn't sure about this one particular girl though, I'm sure her name was Jessica or something.

All of this brought me back to my mother, when I was first starting high school. _"It'll be okay, my Lucy. I promise. Everything will. You'll make lots of new friends" _Had to say, having a mother like her had to be the best time of my life and it made the upset that I didn't have her any more. I tried to avoid the eyes of the girl in front of me and ended up looking straight at a bunch of kids I'd never seen before in my life.

I'd never seen people who looked so perfect in my entire life. I mean, Millie was absolutely gorgeous but these kids. Wow. None of them looked alike, well except from the pale skin. One of the boys was large, with dark hair, the other just a bit smaller with a light golden blonde and the last one, was the one who caught my attention, bronze hair.

"Who...are they?" I asked to the girl on my left who turned.

She turned up and looked at them, and almost as if he'd heard her he looked over at her and his eyes flickered to mine. He then looked away and I had to draw my eyes away to look at the girl.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was a few minutes ago is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife" She said under her breath.

"Hm" I hummed and glanced at him again and then looked back to the table.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" A voice asked and I turned to look at the red head, Jessica.

"Um" I shrugged "I guess so. None of them...look related, though"

"Oh, they're not. They're all adopted. Dr. Cullen is in his like, late twenties, early thirties" Jessica said. "The Hales are brother and sister, the blondes, they're twins. And they're foster children"

"Foster kids?" I asked.

"Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that"

"Oh" I said with a small smile. "That's really nice"

"I guess so" She said, she seemed off. I did not like her, not one bit. The boy, he reminded me of Luke back in my old high school. Not that this kid was an ass hole.

"Oh...long distance relationship? You look the type" Jessica said.

I scoffed "No" I said shaking my head.

"Is there a guy though?"

"**Was**" Past term" I said with a quick fake smile.

"What was he like?"

What was with all the questions? "Not worth it, if that's what you mean" I said "So..have they always lived in Forks?"

"No" Jessica said in a voice that made me want to slap her "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska"

"Oh" I said "Who is the one with the bronze hair?"

"Edward" She said and I glanced at him again, he was looking at me. Not gawking but just looking, like he was frustrated. "He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him" She said.

I had to cough, to make it look like I wasn't laughing and I bit my lip.

* * *

After lunch, we'd entered the class room and I handed, whatever the guy's name was the slip to be signed. I sighed as he took his time and let my head roll back, as I looked at the ceiling. I looked straight again and then around at the classroom, and there he was. Mr. perfect sitting himself, but he was rigid in his seat, and his eyes were on me, and he had the most horrifying expressions on his face, like he was furious. At me? I had no idea why. I hadn't done anything.

"There's a seat over there, Lucinda" He said and pointed, and by god it was the one next to Edward Cullen.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Please sit" He said and I cursed under my breath as I dropped my bag onto the ground and sat on the stool. I tried to move it to the edge of the table but it wouldn't go that far. I noticed when I looked at him that his eyes were black, pitch black. Like something you'd see in Supernatural, not all of the eye obviously but..my god. He looked absolutely furious with me. Like he was going to eat me and I kept my head straight. Although from the corner of my eye I could see that he had his hand to his nose. I scrunched my face up.

I could smell my shampoo, it smelled like lemon, as usual. So I didn't stink, so there was that. God this was so awkward. I narrowed my eyes and turned my head to look at him, but my resolve crumbled when I looked at him because he was staring right at me. I stared right back at him and decided I might as well look away from him, so I did and I looked back to the front of the classroom.

The class seemed to drag in but even before the bell rang, Edward was up and out of his seat, and out of the classroom. I stared after him in, in disbelief. What an absolute ass.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a Pencil...or what?" A voice asked and I turned to see Mike Newton. I shook my head. "I've never seen him act like that before"

"Must just be me" I said with a small smile.

"He looked like he was in pain or something"

"Never had any kind of conversation with him. Wouldn't know"

"He's a weird guy, If I'd sat next to you, I'd have talked to you"

"Maybe he's not the talking type" I said with a shrug.

The next class flew in, luckily enough it had been volleyball, and even though I wasn't the best at it. I didn't particularly suck at it either. I walked into the office to hand in my slip and who was there? Ass hole Cullen. Like he was ready for some sort of fight. I moved slightly just so I was against the wall. He was arguing with her, about trading biology. I almost scoffed but managed to keep it to myself. The door opened, another girl walking in and the air blew right in, blowing my hair everywhere. As soon as the other girl had walked out, Edward Cullen stiffened and turned to look at me, hate in his eyes. I actually couldn't believe this was happening. I had been here..a day and someone, who didn't even know me, hated me. Which I didn't understand.

"Never mind then" he said turning back to the receptionist. "I can see that it's impossible, thank you so much for your help" He said. He turned, without another look, and walked out of the door. I felt like following him and slapping him across the face.

"How did your first day go, dear?" The receptionist asked, bringing me out of my daze.

I looked at her with a small smile "Fine" I put the note on the desk and hurried out.

Thankfully, when I got there however the truck was really the only thing left, and I grinned a shit eating grin and moved towards it. Okay, so one guy didn't like me. Which was fair enough, I'd rather have someone make it obvious that they didn't like me than lie and pretend to be my friend, like that girl Jessica, as much as it bothered me, I felt no need to be upset by it. So I started the truck, and made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Okay so I've never written a Twilight Fanfic before, but meh. I thought I'd give it a go, seeing as I do love it in a way of my own. I just want to try and write my own Version so my character Luce isn't portrayed like Bella at all, because as much as I love Kristen Stewart, I'm not keen on Bella at all. I'm not going to say any more on the matter. I hope you enjoy. _

**Character: **_Luce, is portrayed by Addison Timlin(I love the name Luce, okay? Don't judge me.) She isn't Bella's sister or anything, although she is going to have been friends with her when they were children, but Bella won't particularly be in it until (IF and that's a big IF) I get to New Moon, which I have decided if I do, I'll be changing it, seeing as because it's my own kind of story, I can. I DO LOVE STEPHANIE'S BOOKS SO DON'T THINK I'M BASHING THEM IN ANYWAY BECAUSE I DO LOVE THEM. _

_Her father, Tobey, I imagine to be like Norman Reedus. Because I love the guy. End of._

**Thank you:** _To all who favourited my story and too Amy Brezzy for her review. _

* * *

_**The Musical Voice. **_

The past week or so was torture, I had planned to confront him, and see what his problem had been. But he hadn't shown, not once. I'd expected, the next day, to go in and get the evil hatred glares I had been getting my first day, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. The full morning I had been dreading lunchtime, in some respect anyway. I tried not to think about it, the whole day but he wasn't there, I didn't know if it was luck or not. I was tired now though, seeing as the lack of sleep in the last week had somehow caught up with me.

Through the whole week however he never showed, I got the biology desk to myself, I wasn't on edge. But the thing that bothered me the most, that he was gone because of me, somehow. Some reason, I'd made him angry and I had no idea what I'd done to anger someone so quickly. But I didn't dwell on it, in fact I tried. Days went past, and Edward still hadn't shown up. The longer this went on the angrier I got. Because, it wasn't fair. He didn't know me, nor would he probably even get to know me, so what was even the point of bothering with it? Why did he hate me so much though?

I was sitting in my room, my dad was still out with Charlie, seeing Billy or something. I wrote a letter, like I always did, to my mother.

_Mom, It's been way to long since we had a conversation. Well..six months but that's...that's a really long time to me. Too long. There's this boy. And I know what you're thinking, and no, not like that. He doesn't know me. Well...he knows me but he hates me. I don't get it. I don't remember doing anything to make him hate me, unless he doesn't like the smell of lemon. _I stopped writing because I realized how absolutely ridiculous this would look if someone found it.

"Luce?" My dad's voice called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm home"

I rolled my eyes "No shit, Sherlock" I said.

"Language" He called back.

I rolled my eyes again and moved over to my bed, flopping down onto it, I sighed.

"I got pizza"

"Not hungry. Keep some though for later"

"Alright then, Luce" He said and that seemed to be the last of our conversation.

After about ten minutes however I went downstairs and he was sitting with Charlie.

"How's school?" My dad asked me.

"It's fine" I said. "It's..yeah it's good" I then looked to Charlie. "Hey..um..do you know the Cullen family?"

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man" Charlie said.

"Right" I said with a nod okay. "Any of kids...known to have anger problems?"

Charlie hesitated "No..why?"

"Just curious" I said and gave a smile. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pizza and a bottle of coke from the fridge before heading back upstairs.

* * *

My first weekend had been pretty boring, there was nothing to do seeing as the rain seemed to take over. And by Monday morning, there was no longer rain, but snow. And I had to admit, it was something I loved. I'd never seen much snow as a kid and this? This made me happy. I hadn't been overly happy in months but this..just brought a smile to my face.

The morning, like it usually did, passed in a blur. I couldn't even concentrate, the snow...excited me in ways I thought was probably childish but hey, I hadn't seen a lot of it. I hadn't really seen anyone since this morning and they all seemed about excited as I did, especially Mike. Who wanted a snowball fight with the others. Or...planned on it anyway.

It wasn't until we walked into the cafeteria that I lost all excitement, and rush of appetite that I had. I suddenly wished that the ground would swollow me up, or I'd die right then.

"Luce...Hey" Jessica said and I looked at her.

"what?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing" I said "I'm not hungry"

"I heard your stomach about five minutes ago"

"Not hungry" I repeated, a firmer tone.

"Okay then"

I had to remind myself that I had done nothing wrong to this boy, at all. And why I felt guilty, even I didn't know. I reminded myself that I had nothing to be ashamed of, we sat down and I sank into the chair and that's when Jessica spoke again.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" She giggled into my ear.

"Staring's rude, and you're staring at him that's how you know" I said keeping my eyes on the bottle in front of me. She laughed and I spoke again "...Does he look...angry in anyway?"

"No" She was confused. "Should he be?"

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Just a curious question"

"They don't like anybody, for the record" She said, almost as if she knew. "But he's still staring at you"

"Will you quit looking, before I give you something else to look at" I hissed through my teeth. She laughed again and looked away.

That's when I sank back into the chair again, and stayed silent throughout the lunch hour. We'd soon realized after it, that the snow was gone and I had to admit I was a little disappointed. We walked to Biology and Mike just kept complaining and complaining and complaining. I wanted to smack him. We got there, and thankfully my table was empty, so I hurried over and put my bag down.

I fiddled with the pen in my hands, before drawing all over the top of my notebook, I didn't see why not. It was mine anyway. The seat next to me moved, and I swallowed, keeping my eyes on the pen. It was quiet, as I kept focus on the drawing of stupid little swirls.

"Hello" The voice said and I actually looked to the other side of the room, before looking back at him, his voice was like music. The musical voice. I was surprised actually. "My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Luce Cooper"

I stared at him like I was mentally challenged. "...Hi" I said after a minute. I didn't particularly want to question him on why he'd called me Luce instead of Lucinda. I looked away awkwardly and back to the drawing and thankfully Mr. Banner started the class.

"Get started" He commanded, talking about something I had no idea about.

"Ladies, first partner" Edward said and I looked at him again, he was smiling this smile. That I'd never seen someone do before. "Or..I could start if you wish"

"No" I said shaking my head "I'll do it" He must think I'm Mentally challenged.

I looked through the microscope, looks like I did know this. "Prophase" I said and pushed it towards him.

"Mind if I-"

"Go ahead" I nodded and I pushed it towards him more, his hand touching mine, it was like ice. He was like ice. What the hell? He pulled his hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry" He muttered and looked through the microscope himself "Prophase" He changed slides and looked through again. "Anaphase" He muttered writing it down.

"Mind if I check?" I asked, playing him at his own game.

He smirked and pushed it towards me, I looked through it and tried to bite back the smile. "Anaphase" I looked at him "Slide three?" He handed it to me and I put it in. I looked through and chewed my lip. "Interphase" I said and passed it to him before he could ask me. I stupidly let the side of my tongue stick out while I concentrated, but feeling that he was looking at me I looked round at him. I noticed something, quickly. Something I'd never notice before or probably ever again. "Have you got contact lenses?"

He stared at me "No"

"Your eyes were pitch black the last time I saw you" I said and he stared at me, before shrugging and looking away. Yeah they had been black, definitely. Now they were a honey golden colour. I glanced down to see his hands were balled up into fists.

"So Edward, didn't you think Lucinda should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr Banner asked.

"Luce" Edward said and I looked at him "Actually, she identified three of five"

Mr Banner looked at me. "Have you done this before?"

"Mhm" I said with a shrug.

"Were you in advanced placement in Wisconsin?"

I shrugged "Yeah"

"Well" He said "I guess it's good you two are lab partners" He said and walked off, and he muttered something to low for me to hear.

"Smart ass" I grumbled as I looked back down to the notepad.

"Too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Mhm" I nodded.

"You like the cold?"

"Yeah" I said not looking up. "I do"

"So Forks is a good place for you to live?"

"Not really" I said.

"Why did you come here then?" He asked, in such a demanding way I almost snapped my pencil.

"Complicated reasons" I said throwing him a look before concentrating again.

"I think I can keep up"

I sighed and waited for a minute before trying to word it right. "My mother died six months ago" I muttered.

He was silent for a minute "Sorry for your loss"

I scoffed which seemed to surprise him. "Don't be. You don't know me, so"

He nodded in a slow way and stayed silent for another minute before talking again "How did she...die?"

"A fire" I said slowly.

"And you find it hard to deal with?"

"In some respect" I shrugged. "I deal with it more than my dad does I guess" Why was I telling him this? I couldn't fathom his interest either.

"So you were forced here?"

I glared "No, I was not _forced _here" I said and shook my head. "My dad was unhappy, he wanted to come home, so he did"

"But now you're unhappy"

"I wasn't happy to begin with" I muttered.

"That still doesn't seem fair"

"Life isn't fair" I said with a humourless "Just need to get on with it"

"I've heard that before somewhere" He muttered to himself, dryly. "You put on a good show. But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering much more than you let anyone know"

I stared at him for a minute before looking away.

"Am I wrong?"

I stayed silent, like a five year old.

"I didn't think so"

"Why do you care?" I asked, irritated.

"That's a very good question" He said, although I'm almost positive to himself.

I scowled at the black board and crossed my arms over.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked, amused.

"No" I said shaking my head "You're just asking questions I don't know how or..even want to answer" I scowled again "But my mother always said I was an open book..her open book, I thought I was a lot easier to read"

"On the contrary I find you very difficult to read" He said and sounded like he actually meant it.

"You must be a good people reader"

"Usually"

Thankfully the teacher took our attention, although now Edward was leaning away and when the bell rang he was up and out of the class room before anbody else.

"That was awful" Mike groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner"

"I've done it before" I said with a shrug.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today"

"You know...his name is Edward...saying Cullen sounds like you're annoyed with him in some way" I said.

He shrugged and we put on our coats.

* * *

Gym wasn't that bad, I don't think though I did smack Mike in the face with the ball. Oops. I stopped at my truck and threw in my bag, noticing however that there was a figure not too far away and I looked, to see Edward who was staring right at me. I almost hit the car behined me because I wasn't paying attention and I swear when I was driving past him? He was laughing at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Okay so I've never written a Twilight Fanfic before, but meh. I thought I'd give it a go, seeing as I do love it in a way of my own. I just want to try and write my own Version so my character Luce isn't portrayed like Bella at all, because as much as I love Kristen Stewart, I'm not keen on Bella at all. I'm not going to say any more on the matter. I hope you enjoy. _

**Character: **_Luce, is portrayed by Addison Timlin(I love the name Luce, okay? Don't judge me.) She isn't Bella's sister or anything, although she is going to have been friends with her when they were children, but Bella won't particularly be in it until (IF and that's a big IF) I get to New Moon, which I have decided if I do, I'll be changing it, seeing as because it's my own kind of story, I can. I DO LOVE STEPHANIE'S BOOKS SO DON'T THINK I'M BASHING THEM IN ANYWAY BECAUSE I DO LOVE THEM. _

_Her father, Tobey, I imagine to be like Norman Reedus. Because I love the guy. End of._

**Thank you:** _To all who favourited my story and too RuthlessNReckless and Guest for their review._

**_RuthlessNReckless:_**_ I'm not sure if Bella will be a character that's in my story in particular but she will be mentioned a few times by Charlie. _

* * *

_**Liar **_

I knew that there was going to be snow in the morning, seeing as I'd woke up at three thirty in the morning and seen it. There wasn't much of it, just a fine layer lying on the ground. I didn't know if I could be bothered with it or not, the thought of the snow made my stomach churn, like something was wrong. Plus all the rain from yesterday was now frozen and I sighed as I moved from the window down the stairs. My dad had already left with Charlie, so I was in on my own. As I passed the hall, I stopped. I looked at my reflection, I had never looked at my own reflection for a long time. I looked pale, and drawn out. And I sighed again as I turned and walked down the stairs.

I tried to ignore the feeling that something was going to go wrong today, and the thought of it made me lose my appetite quickly. I pulled on my jacket and stumbled out the front door. I managed to get to my truck, while putting my earphones in. I needed to try and avoid Edward today, even though biology made it seem less likely that, that would happen. I could ignore him though..no that's rude. Ugh.

Driving to school seemed...a lot easier than I thought it would have been and it wasn't until I got there that I realized why. I got out, noticing that Edward and his siblings were across the lot, so I could ignore him from here, but when I went to walk I noticed the snow chains around the tires, so my truck wouldn't slip and slide along the ice on the road. Oh Dad. I rubbed at my eyes and pulled out my earphones and shoved them into the truck. I couldn't really come to terms with the fact that not only had my dad done this, but Charlie too.

Although the emotion was gone when I looked up, when a high pitched noise filled my ears. My eyes widened when I seen the truck coming straight at me, Tyler's truck. I could see faces all around me, but one stood out. And it was because of the expression on his face. Absolute horror, as he stared right at me. But I didn't want to keep my eyes open so I didn't, and I squeezed them shut, but before I heard any kind of noise again, something hit me, and it was hard. My head cracked against the ground, and my god it hurt like a bitch. My eyes flashed open and I seen that Tyler's van was in front of us, and I blinked in confusion, staring at the large dent now in the side of his van. Two long white hands had shot out in front of me, and one then moved, as if dragging me away, from back of the van that was about to crush my legs and the van's windows popped as it came to a halt.

It was silent for what felt like a very long time, but I could then hear everybody shouting my name at once.

"Luce? Are you all right?" Edward's low frantic voice was in my ear.

"I'm awesome" I managed to get out. I think I'd gone into shock and I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he held me firm.

"Be careful" He warned "I think you hit your head pretty hard"

The sudden throbbing in my head began to make me cringe, and I put a hand to my temple. "Oh"

"That's what I thought" He said and I could swear he was trying not to laugh.

It was then that I realized "How did you get to me so fast?" I asked.

"I was standing right next to you, Luce" He said.

I shook my head, wrong move and I cringed again. "No" I said firmly "You were no where near me, Edward" And I moved away from him. "You were across there with...your family I saw you" He stared at me.

"Don't move" Someone shouted.

"Get Tyler out of the van"

"Just stay put for now"

I didn't say anything but looked away and then back at him "You were over there. I You were by your car"

"No I wasn't" His expression turning cold.

"I _saw you" _I said.

"Luce, I was standing with you, I pulled you out of the way" He said his eyes on me and I resisted actually looking into them and my jaw set.

"No. No you weren't"

"Please, Luce" His eyes blazing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me" He said.

"You need to explain why I'm lying" I said.

"Fine" He snapped.

"Fine" I snapped back.

* * *

I was now in the hospital, my dad had panicked and come straight to the school, and my god. They did not need to cause a fuss, I was fine. I'd had to argue so I didn't need to get put in a stretcher but Edward wanted to be a smart ass, so I ended up on one anyway. I was staring at the ceiling when the door opened and I turned to see Tyler.

"Luce, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine" I smiled. "Not dead...yet"

He ignored it "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast and I hit the ice wrong" He rambled.

"Tyler breathe. I'm fine" I said nodding. "You missed me"

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone" He said.

"Edward was standing with me. He pulled me out of the way" I said looking away.

"Cullen?" He asked "I didn't see him...wow. It was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

I scoffed "Probably. He's around here somewhere. I'm sure he'll come to gloat that he didn't get put on a stretcher eventually"

I knew it. I knew he hadn't been standing with me. Ugh. It was then they took me to get my head x-rayed because dumbass had decided to tell them I'd cracked my head and needed it checked. But I was fine.

Eventually, I was back in the room, however and lying on the bed. I had to close my eyes to make sure Tyler shut up. Poor boy kept tormenting himself.

"Is she sleeping?" The voice came and my eyes shot open and I glared at the smirking figure at the bottom of my bed.

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry" Tyler began and Edward lifted his hand.

"No blood, no foul" He said grinning. He then sat on the edge of Tyler's bed, smirking at me. "So what's the verdict"

"Nothing" I scoffed "I'm fine, they just won't let me go. Why aren't you being checked over, since you were with me"

"It's all about who you know" He said throwing me a look. "But don't worry, I came to spring you"

That was when the Doctor walked in and my heart actually dropped, what...the hell. What was with this family?! WHY WERE THEY SO PERFECT?!

"So, Miss Cooper" he said, his voice was appealing. "How are you feeling"

"I'm fine" I said for what felt like the 1000th time.

"Your ex rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard"

My jaw set "I'm fine" I said through my teeth and I glared heatedly at the smirking boy across from me. His cool fingers touched my skin and even though I didn't want too, I winced.

"Tender?" He asked.

"I've had worse" I said pursing my lips. I heard a chuckle and looked to see Edward smiling, my eyes narrowed.

"Well your father and Chief Swan are in the waiting room, you can go home with them now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight"

"...I can't go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy, today" He said.

"Does he get to go back to school?" I asked pointing at Edward and Dr. Cullen gave a small smile.

"Someone has to spread the word we survived" Edward said smugly and I scoffed at him.

"Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room" Dr Cullen said.

"Are you kidding?" I huffed. Then I thought. Oh shit. Millie. My eyes widened, my dad will probably have told her. I groaned.

"Do you want to stay?"

"Ha, no" I said getting off the bed, but ended up stumbling anyway. "I'm fine" I said before anybody could say anything.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain" He said as he steadied me.

"It's not that bad" I said shaking my head.

"It sounds like you were extremly lucky" He said as he smiled.

"Hm. Your son seems to be the centre of my luck, these days" I said. I didn't know if I meant it or not.

"Oh, well, yes" He said and he turned to Tyler talking to him as I turned to Edward.

"Can I talk to you outside" I hissed under my breath.

"Your father is waiting for you" He said through his teeth.

"Now" I said in the same tone and he glared down at me, turning on his heel and walking out. I followed after him and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I deserve an explanation" I snapped.

"I saved your life, you don't deserve anything"

I bit back the flinch and narrowed my eyes. "You promised"

"Luce, you hit your head. You don't know what you're talking about"

That struck a cord "Don't. Dare" I said "I am not crazy, I know what I _saw" _I said.

"What do you want from me, Luce?" He demanded.

"I want to know why I'm lying. I'm not a liar, and I need a good reason to do it for people" I said.

"What do you think happened"

"I know what happened, I don't _think _anything" I said. "You were nowhere near me, you were across the lot, I saw you. Tyler didn't see you, so don't even give me that crap you were next to me, because you were not. You dented that van with your hands...and you stopped it from crushing my legs" I said.

He was staring at me with this look on his face, but his eyes were defensive. "You think I lifted a van off you?"

I stared at him and gave one nod.

"Nobody will believe that you know" he said.

I flinched and took a step back "You..." I clenched my fists "I wasn't going to tell anyone"

"Then what does it matter?" he asked as surprise flickered across his face.

"I just want to know why I'm lying" I growled.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you" I said uncrossing my arms.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" He asked.

"Absolutely not" I said.

"In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment" He said.

I was fuming "I might as well be, you're the first person to disappoint me or go back on their word and you probably won't be the last" I went to walk and shook my head looking back at him "Why did you even bother?"

"I don't know" After a short pause.

"Of course you don't" I said and without even looking at him again, being too angry, I turned and walked away from him. "Ass" I muttered as I walked through the doors, not looking back. Seeing Charlie and my dad and they both got up. "I'm fine...can we just go?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"To take Tylenol" I said. "But he said I was fine"

"Millie knows"

"Of course she does" I said and took the phone from him. I had never..been so angry in my life and it was all because of Cullen. All his fault.

* * *

Millie had been in hysterics, she'd cried thinking something bad was going to happen to me. She said she'd be there within the next few weeks and honestly? I didn't know if I was happy and excited about it or not. I sighed as I lay back on the bed. Why did we need to come back here? Why did this need to happen? Why had anything needed to happen like this? It shouldn't be like this. It...it wasn't fair.

I must've fell asleep...because that was the first time Edward was in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Okay so I've never written a Twilight Fanfic before, but meh. I thought I'd give it a go, seeing as I do love it in a way of my own. I just want to try and write my own Version so my character Luce isn't portrayed like Bella at all, because as much as I love Kristen Stewart, I'm not keen on Bella at all. I'm not going to say any more on the matter. I hope you enjoy. _

**Character: **_Luce, is portrayed by Addison Timlin(I love the name Luce, okay? Don't judge me.) She isn't Bella's sister or anything, although she is going to have been friends with her when they were children, but Bella won't particularly be in it until (IF and that's a big IF) I get to New Moon, which I have decided if I do, I'll be changing it, seeing as because it's my own kind of story, I can. I DO LOVE STEPHANIE'S BOOKS SO DON'T THINK I'M BASHING THEM IN ANYWAY BECAUSE I DO LOVE THEM. _

_Her father, Tobey, I imagine to be like Norman Reedus. Because I love the guy. End of._

**Thank you:** _To all who favourited my story. _

* * *

_**Secrets**_

The dream had been dark, and the only thing that seemed to be light enough for me to see was Edward. I couldn't see his face, and he kept walking away from me. Leaving me in the dark and alone. I called out for him to come back, but he never did. I woke up a few times, and found it hard to go back to sleep. I'd stay awake for hours, just before school, and I'd found it hard to concentrate on whatever school work I had.

A month passed. It was hard, tense, uneasy and downright embarrassing.

As much as I liked to talk to people, I didn't like being the centre of their attention. In fact, I hated it. Couldn't stand it. And Tyler. He wouldn't leave me alone, refused to believe that I was okay. I was okay. There was no other way around it though. I'd been the centre of attention for weeks now and I couldn't stand it any more. Something needed to change. Someone needed to come into my life and be the centre of the attention.

And through everything, nobody, not once even seemed concerned that Edward had saved my life. Nobody had seen him next to me, just like I had. But I didn't say anything other than he was standing with me. I kept my part of the promise, although I shouldn't have, and against my better judgement I did. I wondered why nobody had seen him across the damn parking lot, until it hit me. Nobody watched him like I did. Payed attention to the moves he made, like I did. And that made me feel pathetic. Because it was like I was obsessed. As much as I hated to admit it to myself.

No crowds surrounded him, and asked if he'd been okay, and for being the hero on my part. The Cullen's and the Hale's sat at their usual table, not eating, not drinking, talking only to each other. None of them, Edward especially, even glanced at me any more.

Even in class it was like I didn't exist, only when his fists were balled up tighter than usual did I think that maybe he was more aware of me than he let on. Days went past, and more days and I got nothing from him. Maybe he regretted saving my life. Maybe to him...pretending like I didn't exist would cover up for whatever mistake he'd made by pulling me out of the way. I had to admit, that stung a little.

I had tried to talk to him, when I'd went back to school. Even still being furious with him for not keeping his promise. But all I got back was a fraction of a nod and then nothing after that. So I kept myself to myself instead. Just not talking to him. If it was how he wanted it, then it was how he'd get it. It made me more miserable than I let on. But I had to get on with it, I couldn't dwell on the fact that a boy wasn't talking to me any more, as much as I disliked the idea of him completely ignoring me, It had happened before, so I was used to it.

Millie had nearly killed me through the phone, that day I called her when I got home. She'd been furious with me, and upset that I'd almost died. I'd only rolled my eyes at her, but after that the two of us barely spoke at all. It worried me though, maybe she too had became fed up with me.

The night before school however, I'd spoken with Jessica. She wanted to ask Mike to the dance. Why she was asking me permission was beyond me.

"Are you sure you don't mind...you weren't planning on asking him?" She asked.

"No I'm not going. I don't dance" I had told her.

"It will be really fun" Bitch.

"Nope" I'd told her. "Have fun with Mike"

But the next day, Jessica didn't seem upbeat and Mike didn't really seem his usual self either. Maybe he'd said no. Which bothered me more than it should have. She didn't sit next to him at lunch, and she didn't talk to him, only to Eric. And walking to class with Mike seemed like hell. He was quiet and it worried me.

"So" He said as we entered the class, and he waited until I'd taken a seat, only glancing at Edward from the side of my eye "Jessica asked me to the dance"

"Good" I said with a smile "That's a good thing"

"Well" He said, he wasn't happy about something "I told her I had to think about it"

"What?" I asked, looking up at him, with a scowl.

"I was wondering...well..if you might be planning to ask me" He said.

I bit my tongue before waiting a minute to reply, and for the first time in a month, Edward actually looked in my direction. "You should tell her yes, Mike" I said.

"Did you already ask someone?" He almost demanded, glancing at Edward.

I scoffed and put the pen I was holding down "I didn't ask anyone because I'm not going" I said.

"Why not?" He demanded fully this time.

I sighed, irritated "Because I don't like dancing" I told him. It was true. I never had liked dancing. "Plus..I'm in Seattle that weekend"

"Can't you go some other weekend?" He asked.

This boy didn't want to give up "No" I said shaking my head "You should tell Jessica yes, you'll have fun"

"Yeah you're right" he muttered before turning and walking away.

I almost let out a sob, poor boy. I let my head fall onto the table and I sighed. Me and dancing didn't go. I looked up again, and this time my eyes landed on Edward who was looking at me, that same frustrated look in his black eyes. I expected him to look away, yet he didn't and it bothered me. He'd spent a month ignoring me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"The Krebs cycle" He said, seemingly reluctant as he looked away.

I looked to the front of the class, I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, but chose to ignore it. I ignored him for the rest of the hour, trying my best not to look at him and finally when the bell rang, I got up.

"Luce?" He asked and I stopped dead and slowly, turning to look at him.

"Oh...so he speaks" I said. "So you're talking to me again?"

His lips twitched "No..not really" He said.

I bit back a sigh "Then what do you want, Edward?"

"I'm sorry" he said and I furrowed my brows. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It's better if we're not friends" He said "Trust me"

I pursed my lips "Too bad you didn't figure that all out before" I said. "Saved yourself a lot of regret"

"Regret?" he asked, surprised. "Regret for what?"

"Not letting Tyler's stupid van just crush me" I said.

He stared at me in disbelief and when he spoke he sounded angry "You think I regret saving your life?"

"Oh, please. It's all over your face" I said.

"You don't know anything" He snapped.

I narrowed my eyes and turned, walking away from him.

"You forgot your book" His voice said and I turned again, as he put his hand out with it.

"Thank you" I snapped.

His eyes narrowed at me "You're welcome" He retorted in a cold voice.

I took it from him, turning away again and leaving the room.

* * *

I didn't even have the energy to do Gym, I refused to do it and got to sit out after saying I felt sick. This whole thing was a mess. And right now I just wanted to go home. Not to the house here, but home. My home. I walked out of the school and down the small steps, once the final hour was up, feeling angry and depressed. I sighed, as I passed the stupid silver Volvo. When I got to my truck however there was a tall dark figure and I almost had a heart attack but thankfully realized it was Eric.

"Hey, Luce" he said.

"Hi Eric" I nodded "What's wrong?"

"Uh..I was just wondering...if you would go to the spring dance with me?" He asked.

"It's girls choice" I said.

"Well, yeah" he mumbled.

"Thank you for asking me, it's sweet but I'm not going" I said.

"Oh, well maybe next time" He said.

"Hm" I hummed.

I heard a low chuckle and didn't even turn to look who it was, and got in and I pulled my phone out.

_Are you gonna answer your phone or not Lucy? I'm getting bored of waiting. - MW_

I rolled my eyes. _This is the first you've called or text in days. _

_Whatever. Answer. -MW_

_Okay. When I get home. _

I went to pull out after putting my phone away and just as I was about too, Edward's Volvo cut in front of me and I stared at it in disbelief. I was considering in just taking out his car. My truck could easily take it anyway. A knock on my window caught me off guard and I turned to see Tyler. I rolled down the window.

"I'm stuck behind Cullen" I said, hissing out his name.

"I know, I wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here" He said and I froze. You have got to be kidding me. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?"

"I'm out of town" I said, my voice hard.

"Yeah, Mike said that" He said.

"Wh-"

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy"

"No" I said.

"That's cool, we still have prom"

"Prom?" I asked just as he walked away. "Did he...seriously just say _prom_?" I asked myself.

I looked out the front window just to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper getting in. In the rear view however, Edward's eyes were on me and he was laughing. The dick was laughing at me. I revved the engine and within seconds he was speeding away, obviously still laughing, laughing that much I wanted to kill him.

* * *

I was in my room with on the phone to Millie.

"How was school?"

"Boring" I said. Lies.

"So...nothing else has happened to get you killed has it?"

"No" I said shaking my head. "When...are you gonna come visit me?"

"Hmm" She said "I don't know, Lucy..it'll be a while from now"

I sighed. "Yeah"

"I know it sucks...that we're so far away but trust me...it'll be worth it right?"

"Yeah, I know" I said. "I just need my best friend"

"I know. And I need mine" She said. "Listen..I gotta go, Derek's here"

I laughed "Tell him I said hi"

"I will. Love you, Lucey"

"You too" I said and she hung up, I put my phone down.

It wasn't until I actually thought about it, that I realized, when Edward has spoken to me today. He'd said it was better if we weren't friends. Maybe it was because he could tell how absorbed I was and he wanted to let me down easy. I sighed slightly and looked down at my bed before getting out of bed and headed down the stairs.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Yeah"

"A week from Saturday...I'm going to go to Seattle" I said.

"Yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"..Well..there's this store...I wanna see plus...It's somewhere other than here" I said with a shrug.

"Alone though?"

"Dad"

"It's a big place, Lu"

"I know..I'l be careful, I promise" I said.

"If...you're sure"

"I am"

"Will you be back in time for the dance?"

"No. Definitely not" I said shaking my head. "No way" and he laughed.

* * *

The next day I pulled into the parking lot, parking really far away from the Silver Volvo as possible. I got out of the truck and slammed the door, before dropping the keys. I groaned and went to pick them up but a white hand shot out and picked them up first. I looked at him with narrowed eyes and took them from him.

"How...do you do that" I grumbled out.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Appear out of nowhere...almost like thin air" I said.

"Luce, it's not my fault if you're exceptionally unobservant" He said, his voice like velvet.

I heaved a sigh and turned away from him. "Why did you cut me off last night?" I demanded. "You're supposed to be ignoring my existence"

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine" He said "I had to give him his chance"

I stopped and thought and then glared at him "You're an ass" I said.

"I'm not supposed to be ignoring your existence" He said.

"So you're trying to annoy me to death...because his Van didn't?"

"Luce, you are utterly absurd" He snapped. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Wait" he called. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Not saying it isn't true. But it was rude to say it anyway"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I demanded.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me" He said.

"Maybe you need a doctor...for your bi-polar" I said.

"You're doing it again" he said.

"Okay. What do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday- you know, the day of the spring dance-"

"I will punch you" I said.

"Will you please, allow me to finish?" He asked. I pursed my lips. "I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride"

I stayed silent, just staring at him "I'm sorry...what?" I asked.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?" he asked.

"With who?"

"Myself...obviously" He said slowly.

"Why?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not really sure if your truck can make it"

I choked "My truck is perfectly fine" I snapped.

"But can your truck make it there in one tank of gas?" he asked.

"I don't see why that's your business"

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business"

"I swear, Edward" I said "I can't keep up with you. Yesterday you didn't want to be my friend"

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be" He said.

"Oh...oh it all makes so much sense now, I finally see the light" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It would be...more prudent for you not to be my friend" He said. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Luce" I stared at him, his eyes were glowing, his voice suffocating. "Will you go with me to Seattle?"

I shrugged "Okay"

He smiled and then became serious "You really should stay away from me" He said and he turned "I'll see you in class"


End file.
